


Miłe złego początki

by 1250



Category: Naruto
Genre: Angst, Children, F/M
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-21
Updated: 2019-11-21
Packaged: 2021-02-18 11:04:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21510019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1250/pseuds/1250
Summary: Choć oboje skłaniają się ku sobie, na nic to, jeśli nie potrafią się ze sobą porozumieć.
Relationships: Hyuuga Hinata/Hyuuga Neji
Kudos: 2





	Miłe złego początki

Duża posiadłość w Konoha. Posiadłość klanu, którego styl taijutsu uważany jest za najsilniejszy w Wiosce Ukrytego Liścia. Posiadłość rodziny Hyuuga.

Była wiosna, ciepły przyjemny dzień. Mała, czarnowłosa dziewczynka o białych oczach siedziała otoczona kwiatami. Zrywała je ostrożnie, jakby bojąc się, że może zrobić im krzywdę.  
Będąc nieświadomą niczego, w dobrym humorze, zbierała kwiatki tworząc z nich słodki bukiecik.  
Nie zdawała sobie sprawy z tego, że nie jest tu sama. Przez cały czas obserwowały ją zawzięte oczy o rok starszego od niej chłopca. Hinata, bo tak miało na imię owe dziewczę, nie miała pojęcia o jego obecności, gdyż chłopak ukrywał się doskonale za drzewem.

Białooki nie czuł się zbyt komfortowo ocierając się o korę drzewa, ale bał się ujawnić, by nie wystraszyć małej księżniczki. Z tego co widział, ubrana była w małe kimono, a na jej twarzy cały czas gościł przyjemny uśmiech. Lubił na nią patrzeć. Niestety, często w jego towarzystwie jego pani rumieni się albo się go boi. Westchnął do samego siebie i czując niewygodę z powodu stania cały czas w tej samej pozycji, przesunął się lekko.

Mała latorośl Hyuuga usłyszała szelest dochodzący od pobliskich drzew. Wystraszonym wzrokiem zaczęła wertować je dokładnie. Niczego jednak nie zauważyła. Po chwili jakiś ptak oderwał się od gałęzi i poszybował w górę, mącąc tym samym niezwykłą ciszę, jaka tu jeszcze przed chwilą panowała. Wydedukowała, że źródłem dźwięku musiał być owy ptak i tłumiąc rodzący się w niej niepokój powróciła do poprzedniej, jakże niezwykle absorbującej czynności.

W swoim zbiorze miała już kwiaty niebieskie, fioletowe i żółte. Teraz natrafiła na biały. Przystopowała przy nim, nie wiedzieć czemu, kojarzył jej się z pewnym chłopcem. Neji. A gdyby tak... Gdyby to jemu podarować ten bukiet? Jakby zareagował? Przyjąłby go? A jeżeli by odrzucił? Albo wyśmiałby ją? Zarumieniła się lekko.

Kiedy jej naiwną główkę nawiedzały różne możliwości, mały Neji również bił się z myślami. Miał dylemat. Mógł tu zostać w ukryciu i cały czas obserwować ją. Ale mógł też do niej podejść. Zagadać... No właśnie, co by zrobił, gdyby już podszedł? Zmrużył lekko niezwykłe oczy. Chęć, typowa dla chłopców w jego wieku, zrobienia psikusa, zwyciężyła nad zamiarem zaprzyjaźnienia się z małą dziewczynką.

Hinata-chan z pochyloną głową mierzyła wzrokiem swój bukiet, cały czas myśląc o czarnowłosym chłopcu. Nagle zauważyła jak pokrył ją cień. Czyj? Powoli podniosła główkę i nad sobą ujrzała Neji'ego. Uśmiechał się. Nie wiedziała, co mógł kryć ten uśmiech, widziała jedynie, że się uśmiecha. I po prostu ją "zamurowało". Nie była w stanie nic zrobić, tylko z lekko rozchylonymi wargami wpatrywała się w jego postać, niczym przysłowiowe cielę na malowane wrota. Ponieważ nie potrafiła wydobyć z siebie ani słowa, wyciągnęła rękę w jego stronę. Rękę, w której trzymała bukiet. No proszę, przyjmij! Weź! Myślała gorączkowo, że się rozpłacze, jeśli go nie przyjmie.

Ku jej radości, której i tak mu nie okazała, mały shinobi przyjął kwiaty. Podniósł bukiecik do wysokości nosa. Z kwiatów wydobywał się zapach przyjemnie drażniący nozdrza. Nagle przyszło mu coś na myśl. Pytanie. A jak ona pachnie? Na pewno ładnie. Chciał się do niej pochylić, by sprawdzić, ale zrezygnował z tego zamiaru. 

Mała Hyuuga już chciała się uśmiechnąć w podzięce, że przyjął ten drobny prezent, gdy Neji zrobił coś, co złamało  
jej serce.

\- Ładne, ale... - odezwał się puszczając kwiaty, które upadły na ziemię. Nie wydały żadnego dźwięku zdolnego do odebrania przez ich uszy, mimo to w uszach Hinaty słychać było, jakby upadła szklanka tłukąc się jednocześnie.

Zbliżając się do niej, ciemnowłosy nadepnął na bukiet, tego już nie wytrzymała, jej usta ukształtowały się w formę podkówki, a w oczach stanęły łzy. Zerwała się z niebywałą prędkością i uciekła. Byle jak najdalej. Dalej.

\- ...ty jesteś ładniejsza... - dokończył, lecz Hinata już tego nie słyszała, bo była za daleko. Podążał wzrokiem za jej oddalającą się sylwetką, aż zupełnie znikła mu z oczu. Sam nie wiedział co o tym myśleć. Przecież nic jej nie zrobił. Podszedł do niej bliżej, by dotknąć jej policzka, a ona uciekła, jak zbity pies. A może był zbyt śmiały?

Parsknął i odwrócił się. Doszedł do jednego wniosku: dziewczyny są bardzo dziwne. Przysiągł sobie, że więcej nie będzie próbował być dla niej miły. I jak na ninja przystało, dotrzymał słowa.

**Author's Note:**

> 08.05.2004


End file.
